Core 9001 is to support the human and animal subject aspects of the Center Grant. These two services are currently served by two central operations: one for animal subject acquisition, maintenance, and care; and one for human subject acquisition and payment. Since all human subjects are tested in a common facility (the three Human Hearing Laboratories are all in one facility), it has proven efficient to have one person (with consultation from the appropriate investigators) hire, schedule, and pay the human subjects. The animal care facility at the Lake Shore Campus of Loyola University is supervised by the Office of Research Services but maintained jointly by the Department of Biology and the Parmly Hearing Institute. Thus, unlike at other universities where animal care costs may be pro-rated on a per animal per time basis to reimburse the costs of a central facility, the animal care costs for the Parmly Hearing Institute are direct costs to the Institute for personnel, supplies (food, bedding, cleaning materials, etc.), and equipment (e.g., cages, cage cleaners, etc.). The costs of personnel, subject compensation, animal care and acquisition, and supplies are requested. Dr. William Yost, the Director of the Parmly Hearing Institute, will be the P.I. of the Core.